


Can't Walk After

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Series: Taboo January [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester Has Sensitive Skin, M/M, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Heyo! This was written for the Taboo January Writing Challenge. The prompt was: can't walk after.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Taboo January [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Can't Walk After

“Does that lotion have parabens?”

“Possibly. If we had just gotten the organic—”

“That had mint in it, Cas. I don’t want to be smelling like _mint_ in my—”

“Oh. Hello, Sam,” Cas said, suddenly wide eyed. 

Dean’s mouth shut too quickly for something _not_ to be up. And Sam’s moral dilemma of the century was whether or not he should _ask_ about the problem at hand. 

He was a partial expert when it came to making informed decisions about organic products, as Eileen had discovered, and he knew about what was better for sensitive skin. He truly could have asked about the issue. 

_But_. 

The way that Dean had shut up about it once Sam had entered the room was a bad sign that Sam didn’t want to know what the ever-loving hell they were talking about. 

And while Sam had strong self control, he wasn’t perfect. And he just couldn’t resist knowing about Dean’s issues. 

“What brand was it?”

Dean’s eyes shot to Cas, glowering, angry and filled with promised revenge. 

Cas didn’t hesitate, and simply answered, “Dr. Bronners.”

“That works reasonably well, but I prefer the lavender coconut one. The coconut oil helps keep the moisture in the skin.”

Dean glared harder at the side of Cas’ head, crossing his arms over his chest. He shifted awkwardly where he was standing, clearly uncomfortable. 

So, something was clearly up with Dean. And Sam intended to find out _what_. 

“Can I ask what the problem is, then? Many lotions work for many things, but it isn’t that hard to choose one,” Sam continued. 

Cas opened his mouth to respond, but then Dean growled in warning. 

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ , Cas.”

Cas shut his mouth, making pleading eyes with Dean, seeming to feel some kind of guilt at what he was going to say next. He looked back to Sam. 

“It’s for a sensitive area, Sam.”

Dean threw his hands in the air, huffing, and walked off with a noticeable limp in his gait. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

Cas’ verbal dam seemed to break. 

“Dean is currently in some discomfort due to certain activities that he doesn’t want me to mention, but for the benefit of his health, I’d like to ask you some questions about soothing lotions that would be appropriate for the rectal area.”

“So you two—”

“Yes, this is about what you think it’s about,” Cas replied. “But I’d like if you didn’t tease Dean about this. He’s in reasonable discomfort and I’d like him to retain _some_ dignity.”

“In this case, I’d use a nice bath and some numbing gel. Try Amazon.” 

“Thank you. I am going to draw a bath now,” the angel finished. He was quick to get up and follow after where Dean had stormed off, a pensive and pleading look on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
